soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SYTYCDrocks
Hi There, I work for Wikia and just found this wiki. I am a huge SYTYCD fan and am so excited for this season. I absolutely loved that Dave Scott number Kathryn and Legacy did this week. I will try to help out where I can around, and feel free to ask me any questions if you get stuck.. Wikis can be hard at first but its well worth the effort in the end! angies (talk) 20:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : Ok, so I kind of went a bit overboard. I hope you are ok with all the changes I made. I redesigned the Main Page, and added a photo gallery for all the Season 6 Top 20. I also started to categorize all the dancers, judges and Choreographers by adding category tags to the articles. This creates automatic lists. I will try to do more next week. Have a great weekend! angies (talk) 00:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi SYTYCDrocks -- we are excited to have So You Think You Can Dance Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "So You Think You Can Dance Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New look Hi, I just wanted to stop in and see what you thought of the new mainpage of the wiki, I think it looks great and will be a nice fresh look for the new season! Sena 16:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC)